


Till Death Do Us Part

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is emotionally constipated, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, References to Knotting, Some Humor, Stiles Is A Pushy Little Shit, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has known that Stiles was his mate since they were both in school, but after losing his first mate before they could bond he couldn't trust himself with a second. Stiles has always dreamed of having the kind of love his parents had, so when he finds out Derek is his soul mate he decides to impose a relationship on the sourwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

“It’s cold as fuck,” Stiles’ teeth chattered as he hugged himself while crouching in the dirt by the side of the road.

They were on a stakeout, trying to figure out who was planting dangerous magical items in the path of unsuspecting Beacon’s Hills citizens and causing immense damage and one death. They had tracked down a dangerous item to the local library and were huddled in the bushes waiting to see if someone came to steal it and plant it elsewhere. It had been three nights and so far no one had shown up. Everyone was tired and they weren’t taking their shifts seriously. That was why Stiles had been there for six hours instead of the three hour shift he’d originally been assigned. Scott gave him a frustrated look.

“It’s not my fault Lydia didn’t show up,” He huffed.

“Well, I guess being a banshee means she knows this one won’t be a fatality,” Stiles griped, “Can’t you take the next three hours?”

“No!” Scott growled, “Dude! I have work tomorrow!”

“So do I!” Stiles argued.

“Yeah, but you can skip your meds. You stay up all night all the time and-“

“It’s fucking _cold_ out!” Stiles snapped, “Dude, I’m not complaining about being awake, I’m freezing!”

“It’s not freezing out,” Scott gave him an exasperated look, “I feel fine.”

“You’re a werewolf!” Stiles argued.

“I’m going home,” Scott replied, “Whoever is pulling this shit _obviously_ isn’t after this item. I’m out.”

“Scott!” Stiles whined, “You suck!”

“Whatever, dude.”

“The fate of the…” Stiles’ words trailed off as Scott stomped off. He knew it was pointless. Scott was exhausted from his internship and was more interested in bed than paranormal stuff, “I’ll just have to hope the _other_ person supposed to be on shift shows up.”

A few minutes later Derek made his silent entrance into his space, scaring Stiles half to death as he turned his head to find the werewolf just kneeling there. Stiles screamed and fell to the ground, flailing pathetically.

“How do you expect to catch anyone while being that noisy?” Derek asked, giving him a disgusted look, “You were already too loud _before_ you spazzed.”

“Dude, you like materialized there!” Stiles hissed.

“Not much point in whispering now.”

“Whatever. Where’s Isaac? He’s supposed to be here with you.”

“No idea,” Derek replied, “Scott’s the alpha now. Ask him.”

“I did. He was tired and cranky.”

“Hm,” Derek replied blandly, clearly uninterested as he stared at the library entrance. Derek was wearing a thick trench coat that looked as if it were military. Stiles eyed it jealously. It looked like something of Peter’s, and the fact it didn’t quite fit Derek gave evidence that he’d borrowed it from his uncle.

“Do you have an extra sweater on you or something? This cold snap is killing me,” Stiles whined, rubbing his hands together and stuffing them under his armpits again.

“No.”

They stood there for half an hour in silence, with Stiles’ teeth chattering as he shifted from foot to foot to try and warm himself up. Derek finally heaved a much put-upon sigh and walked up to Stiles. He stood behind him and opened up his coat, wrapping it around the smaller man and pulling him against his chest.

“Shut up,” Derek stated preemptively, causing Stiles’ jaw to click shut.

Stiles leaned back against Derek and let out a sigh of relief. Then his eyes widened in shock.

“Holy shit, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude, and shut up.”

“You’re like a furnace!”

Derek made to move while grumbling angrily, but Stiles twisted about and wrapped his arms around his waist to cling to him.

“No! Don’t leave me, Derek! I love your warmth!”

“You’re an idiot,” Derek snapped, “Let me go!”

“Never! I’m marrying your body heat! Is that, like, a werewolf thing? Are you guys warmer? Because Scott didn’t even _feel_ the cold and you’re like a thousand degrees warmer than me!”

“I’m wearing a coat, unlike your dumb ass.”

“It never gets this cold around here,” Stiles whined, “And seriously, you’re like a big, musky smelling, hard blanket! Oh my gods, if I were gay I’d be hitting on you right now.”

“Stiles, you are gay,” Derek argued, “Or at least bisexual.”

“Uh, I think I’d know that?” Stiles huffed, “Believe me, I’ve tried. It’s not my thing.”

“Sure it is,” Derek shrugged, “The right guy just hasn’t come along yet.”

“That’s weird. Is there such a thing as homonormative? Because I know heteronormative is a thing, but is there-“

“Stiles, if I hit on you right now you’d be putty in my hands,” Derek stated firmly.

Stiles snickered, “Dude, your self confidence is intense. Like if you didn’t have the chiseled jaw line to back that statement up I’d be mocking you relentlessly for that line.”

“That’s not exactly the straightest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Derek taunted.

“Well to be fair it’s not the gayest thing I’ve ever… okay, I see your point,” Stiles nodded.

Derek snorted, and Stiles pressed his face down beneath the collar. Derek smelled _good_ , and it was frankly distracting him. He was tired and _finally_ mostly warm, and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep where he stood.

“Now I just need to get my feet up inside here,” Stiles slurred, his voice thick with slumber, “Here. Hold a leg.”

Stiles lifted one leg up to wrap around Derek’s waist, but he shoved it back down, “You’re not climbing me like a tree.”

“I don’t cuddle with trees, dude.”

“You’re not cuddling with me,” Derek argued, “I’m keeping you warm.”

“With your big, strong arms,” Stiles sighed, “Lift me up.”

“No.”

“C’mon,” Stiles whined, “It’s not like _you’re_ maybe a little gay and might get all hot about it and you’re clearly not bothered by me being maybe a little gay-“

“You’re definitely gay, Stiles,” Derek snorted, “You just can’t tell because you’re not a werewolf.”

“Do werewolves have supernatural gaydar?” Stiles chuckled.

“No, but we have mates,” Derek stated, “And I know for a fact that your mate is a male.”

Stiles went completely still, his heart aching painfully and a sudden burst of longing stealing his breath away. His reaction was so visceral that Derek leaned back in alarm to look down at him with worry creasing his forehead.

“Stiles? Are you okay? What happened?”

“You know who my mate is?” Stiles whispered, his voice coming out strangled and breathy, “Like, who I’m _meant_ to be with? Like my soulmate? Or something?”

“Well… yeah, but…”

“Who?” Stiles asked, grabbing his arms and giving him a shake that didn’t budge the werewolf, “Derek you have to tell me. My whole life I’ve fantasized about a love like my parents had. I _need_ to know!”

“What?” Derek frowned, “No. It doesn’t matter. You’re not a werewolf so you don’t mate for life like we do.”

“Derek you don’t- Wait. What? _You_ don’t mate for life, what the hell are you talking about? Are you putting me on? Cause I swear-“

“We _do_ mate for life,” Derek stated, “Which is why I warned Scott against ever knotting Allison or any other human. They can’t commit.”

“Wait, the fuck is knotting?!” Stiles spat out, stepping out of his warmth to stare at him in horror, “As in a _knot_. Like a bulbus glandis?!”

“Bulbus glandis? Really?” Derek raised an eyebrow, but Stiles was having none of his sarcastic sass.

“Don’t you start with me!” Stiles spat out, “Derek, _I need to know!_ ”

“Yes, we have a knot,” Derek replied, “We can have penetrative sex without knotting and it won’t create the bond of mating for life.”

“But knotting happens during ejaculation,” Stiles replied.

Derek stared at him.

Stiles stared back at Derek.

Then it clicked.

“Oh my gods, you’ve never _come_ _during sex!!”_ Stiles squealed, “You’re a _virgin!”_

“I’m not a virgin!” Derek argued defensively, looking horrified at Stiles’ interpretation.

“You are! And Scott’s still dating people besides Allison and Kira hasn’t put out yet, so _he’s_ still a virgin! And so is Isaac! Lydia and I are the only non-virgins in our group! I’m the grown up!”

“Sex doesn’t make you an adult, _acting like one does_ ,” Derek snarled, “Which means you will never grow up, Peter Pan.”

“Wait, can you masturbate?” Stiles asked, eyes wide with horror, “Because if not that explains _so much_ about your angst, dude.”

“Yes, I can masturbate,” Derek snapped, “But the knot doesn’t form without another person involved so it’s just dry orgasms, without any-“

Stiles fell apart laughing, leaning against Derek who scowled at him enraged before trying to finish his sentence.

“Dry orgasms, Stiles. They’re stress relief. They happen. I can climax, I just can’t ejaculate.”

“You’re like a prepubescent boy!” Stiles keened through his laughter. Derek pulled away from him, causing Stiles to fall forward onto the ground at his abrupt departure. “Ow! Cold! And hard! Like your heart, which is locked within your hot-in-a-not-sexual-way body! Bring it back!”

“If you aren’t going to take this stakeout seriously than neither am I,” Derek growled.

“I’m the _only_ one taking this seriously!” Stiles chased after him, “Wait! You haven’t told me who my man-crush is! Is it a werewolf? Do I have to become one? Because for love I would _totally_ let Scott bite me. Oh, shit. It’s not Scott, is it? Because I’m not sure I could do that.”

“It’s me, Stiles,” Derek spun on his heel and Stiles staggered into his immovable body and then backed up with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Me,” Derek snapped, pinning him in place with an epic glower, “It’s me. I knew when I was in High school, but I was afraid of losing you like I lost… I denied my instincts and went for Kate instead, got my entire family killed, and ruined my life! So yeah, you probably want to ignore that and find yourself a nice girl.”

Derek turned away again and Stiles stood there staring after him in shock until he vanished into the night.

XXX

Derek was moping. He knew it and Peter knew it, which made it absolutely unbearable. He had to get himself out of this _funk_ he’d found himself in, but he’d blurted out his status as Stiles’ mate and that couldn’t be taken back. He knew it was for the best. He couldn’t keep forcing himself to be around Stiles and keep his hands off of him. It was a miracle of Stiles’ distracted brain that he hadn’t noticed how turned on Derek had been while holding him outside the library. He _had_ kept it tucked, and he knew humans couldn’t smell it the way werewolves could, but that didn’t stop him from expecting the cute little spaz to notice.

_Rubbing his pert little ass all over my crotch just because he was cold. Then wrapping himself around me like an octopus. If he’d gotten his legs around me I’d have…_

Derek swallowed hard and willed his erection down by visualizing Peter playing tonsil hockey with Scott. That ended any interest he had in touching even himself, let alone another person. What he’d told Stiles was accurate, he could achieve a level of satisfaction but he was too miserable to do so today and he didn’t want to torture himself with thoughts of Stiles lying naked beneath him.

_And there’s my erection again. Damn it._

The alarm for his loft went off so Derek heaved a sigh and stood up to face whatever certain doom had interrupted his ennui. It was Stiles. He was headed for Derek’s loft with a determined gait and a furious look on his face. Derek cursed his eternally damned existence and opened the door before the twat could start banging on it. By the shocked and offended look on his face he knew that it had been an intentional halt to his tirade.

“I need a word with you.”

“Just one?” Derek asked, “Good. I was about to go out, so make it fast.”

“Dude, you’ve been locked in here for four days,” Stiles scoffed, “Peter’s acting _worried_. You’d think he cared or something.”

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek asked, turning to head for his couch and toss himself down.

“To know what the mating thing entails,” Stiles sat down, “Scott gave me the rundown- in graphic detail- of how _frustrating_ it is not to be able to bust a knot when you want to.”

Derek shrugged, “Scott probably has a different perspective than I do. I’ve never… done that… but he had before he was bitten. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Because you don’t know what you’re _missing_!” Stiles insisted.

“I’m aware of that,” Derek shrugged, “It doesn’t change anything.”

“It does for _me,”_ Stiles insisted, “My parents were _so_ in love, Derek. Like they were enraptured with each other!”

“That sounds unhealthy,” Derek decided.

“Dude, I’m baring all here,” Stiles huffed.

“I wish,” Derek quipped, and then instantly regretted it.

_Why the hell do I have diarrhea of the mouth lately? It’s like I’m becoming him!_

“That’s why I’m here,” Stiles stated, punching a hand into his palm and giving Derek a determined glare, “I want this.”

“You… what?” Derek asked, feeling the blood drain from his face.

“Scott says that you and I are meant to be, that he can _smell_ it. If that’s true than I want it. I want to be your mate. I want you to experience sex fully and I want to have the kind of love my parents had.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, leaning back and rubbing his face in frustration, “Just because we’re mates doesn’t mean we’ll be madly in love some day. It just means our personalities and bodies are compatible. You’re not even the first mate of mine I’ve met.”

“I’m… I’m not?” Stiles asked with wide eyes, “But you and he didn’t…?”

“We were kids,” Derek shrugged, “And she died young.”

“Oh…” Stiles’ eyes dropped, “I’m sorry.”

“Right, so if you’re done with this-“

“I don’t want to replace her,” Stiles stated, eyes lifting as he gave Derek a sincere gaze, “I want to get closer to you and I want you to be able to have _real_ sex.”

“Stiles, if we fuck than I won’t be able to stop myself. I’ll knot you. And once that happens-“

“But that’s what I _want!_ ” Stiles whined.

“-And once that happens I will be unable to separate from you. It’s for life, Stiles.”

“I know,” Stiles nodded so hard his brain practically rattled around in his head, “It’s what I _want_. I want a lifelong love. We can wait to have sex until _after_ we fall in love if you want, but I’m sure it’s going to happen once you stop doing the whole closed off thing.”

“I’m not closed off.”

“You’re the fucking Berlin wall,” Stiles huffed, “Time to tear that shit down. I’m going to order some food, you’re going to shower- _finally-_ and then we’re going to dish like teenage girls.”

“I don’t _dish_ ,” Derek glared at him.

“No problem,” Stiles grinned, standing up and holding out his hand, “Life partners should be opposites so they can compliment each other and fill in the void in the other’s life. I’ll teach you. You can trust me, Derek.”

Derek stared at Stiles’ hand and then sighed, stuffing his own hand in his pockets as he stood up on his own, “I’m going to shower, but only because I smell. Don’t get comfortable. You’re not staying. We’re not eating together. Nobody’s dishing.”

“Right!” Stiles waved at him as he walked away, “Chinese or pizza?”

Derek growled in frustration and climbed into the shower with every intention of jerking off to the scent of Stiles in his loft. He was in the shower working his hand over his aching dick, one arm against the shower wall with his head resting on his forearm, when Stiles burst into the bathroom.

“Hey, _mate_ , do you want pork, chicken, or beef? Oh, I’m going with Chinese. And… you’re going solo. Okay. Get the stress out! Go for it! Do you want me to give you a hand? I mean, you can come then, right?”

Derek groaned. His knot was swelling and he knew he had to stop or he’d come. Stiles’ scent was filling the hot, steamy shower as if the droplets in the air were taking on his DNA. Derek’s hand couldn’t stop working his dick with savage intent.

“Stiles, if you touch me and I come it’s final.”

“Oh… so… you don’t have to be inside…?”

“No. I don’t,” Derek panted, “Get _out_! You’re making me swell!”

“Okay, I think that’s supposed to be sexy but-“

“OUT!”

“Okay, okay! So… no pork then?” Stiles snickered.

“I HATE YOU!” Derek raged.

Stiles shut the door, laughing out loud as he walked away from him, “No you don’t! You _lurve_ me!”

Derek forced himself to release his aching dick and practically sobbed as he leaned against the cool wall. He counted backwards from one hundred until his knot had gone down and then resumed working himself to a boring, if relaxing, dry orgasm. A shudder of pleasure let his muscles unclench and left him sighing in relief… but not quite enough.

XXX

Derek was slowly adjusting to having Stiles around on a near daily basis. In fact, the first time Stiles skipped a day he spent it staring at the door miserably; positive he’d finally driven the determined little shit off. Then Stiles had shown up the next day with the explanation that he’d had a test in one of his online courses so he’d had to study. He had brought his laptop with him that time and took the test while they ate dinner together.

Most nights they watched movies together with Stiles’ toes tucked beneath Derek’s thigh as he stole his warmth. Stiles would make a mess and Derek would have to clean it up the next day after he’d left. He spent a good deal of time grumbling, but the fact was that Stiles’ scent was warm and welcoming as it began to saturate his home. Which was why Derek’s relationship phobia kicked in, leading to Stiles walking up to his apartment just as a woman was leaving. Stiles gawked at her as she walked past; legs bowed from Derek’s enthusiasm the night before and that morning. Derek stared at him blankly as he met Derek’s eyes with an absolutely crushed look on his face.

“Dude… why? I thought… you didn’t… did you?”

“What, knot her?” Derek snorted, “And traumatize her? She’s human. She’d freak out and we’d end up in the ER because she’d be losing her fucking mind. She doesn’t know what I am, Stiles.”

“Is that why you fuck humans?” Stiles asked, folding his arms and clearly fighting back tears, “They’re safe? You know you _can’t_ knot them, so you won’t even try?”

“Basically,” Derek shrugged, “That and the only werewolves around are either punks I bit myself or in other packs. I’m not interested in joining a pack. Or having a relationship. I _did_ make that abundantly clear, Stiles. You’ve only yourself to blame so stop giving me that kicked puppy look.”

“You know what? Fuck you,” Stiles choked out, “I’d have been _so good_ to you, Derek.”

“Sure you would,” Derek stated flatly, and shut the door in his face.

Derek didn’t see Stiles for three solid months. Even when the witches planting dangerous items struck again the young man was nowhere to be seen. Scott texted him and Derek showed up for the muscle but Scott and the pack were cold towards him. When they finally defeated the tiny coven full of angry men- who apparently were doing evil things in order to prove some ridiculous notion about men being brought down by society- Scott turned and took his pack home without more than a muttered thank you to Derek. Stiles hadn’t been present though Scott had talked to him on the phone several times.

He’d never felt more alone and Peter was of the opinion he’d brought it on himself no matter how much Derek argued that he and Stiles hadn’t been _dating_. Stiles had been imposing. There was a difference. Peter gave him a furious look and told him in no uncertain terms that… he understood.

“What?” Derek asked with wide eyes.

“I lost my mate too, remember? Flames? Burning flesh? Me crawling back into a burning house to get my wife out?”

Derek squirmed uncomfortably, “Okay…?”

“So I know why you won’t go for Stiles. You can’t stand to replace Paige.”

Derek went hot and cold all at once, “Don’t mention her name.”

“You still blame me,” Peter stated unnecessarily.

“I blame myself too,” Derek stated flatly, “I never should have listened to you.”

“I couldn’t have known that _Paige_ of all people would reject the bite! The mate of a werewolf? It should have been her _destiny_ to be yours. Unless, of course, you were _really_ supposed to end up with Stiles. Even Scott can tell you two are mates, and he’s practically a cub.”

“Don’t you _dare_ dismiss Paige!” Derek roared, flying into his space with murder flashing in his blue eyes.

“Ooo, I’m scared,” Peter mocked, and then stood up to leave Derek’s loft where he _hadn’t been invited damn it_ , why did everyone keep barging in?

“Is that all you came here to say?” Derek wondered angrily.

“No,” Peter stated with a smirk at the doorway, “I came to tell you he’s out on a date tonight. A _real_ date.”

Peter winked and shut the door before the shoe Derek threw could connect with his face. It left a huge dent in his door and Derek scowled at it while his stomach twisted up in misery. Stiles had been making an honest effort, prying tidbits of information from Derek’s cold, dead heart while trying to woo him. He for some strange reason was worried about Derek’s orgasm, which was a whole other level of weird. Even for Stiles. And Derek had gone out and pointlessly fucked someone just to get Stiles out of his system, knowing full well that it wouldn’t even _work_. No one had gotten Stiles out of his system in all his years of meaningless, unsatisfying sex. Derek deserved Stiles’ rejection, but that didn’t mean he could _accept_ it.

XXX

Derek hovered outside Stiles’ house in the bushes, knowing full well that the young man would be returning from his date late that night. He just hoped Stiles didn’t smell like sex or he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop himself from hunting his date down and killing her. It had already been torture to watch Stiles court Malia, even though he’d known they weren’t mates and that Malia hadn’t tied him. He’d given her the riot act the same way he’d given Scott the male werewolf sex code. Malia had adored Stiles, but she’d also known they weren’t mates. Now the two were weirdly close friends who fucked occasionally and Derek was still trying to make peace with that. He’d fully expected Malia to be the date, but the scent on Stiles was a new one as the young man exited his jeep. He was whistling cheerfully but the scent of sex was nonexistent.

Derek waited until Stiles went into the house to break into his bedroom and stand slightly behind his bedroom door. Stiles walked in, headed for his computer, and booted it up. He was just reaching for tissues and lotion when Derek cleared his throat.

“JESUS!” Stiles shouted, throwing the lotion up into the air. It came crashing down and they stared at each other while Stiles’ heartbeat tried to settle in his chest, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I-“

“Get out!” Stiles snarled.

“I-“ Derek tried again.

“No. No fucking way. I put myself out there and you _stomped_ all over my emotions like the Neanderthal you are. Fuck off!” Stiles raged.

The Sherriff burst in, because of course the man was home when Stiles was screaming emotionally at Derek Hale. The man paused, took in Stiles’ near-tears expression, the sight of Derek looking guilty in the corner, and then his eyes dropped to the bottle of lotion on the floor of Stiles’ room.

“Not in my house,” Stilinski stated, “Both of you get out.”

“But daaad!” Stiles whined.

“Nope. Not here.”

Stiles huffed and kicked the lotion under his bed, “It’s not even what it looks like.”

“It’s really not,” Derek stated putting up his hand, “I came to talk to him.”

“Sure you did. Except he made it clear he doesn’t want to talk, so you’re leaving quietly now, aren’t you?”

Derek paused, trying to meet Stiles’ eyes, but he was pointedly _not_ looking at Derek. Derek tried for a parting shot in the hopes that Stiles would let him stay.

“I just wanted to say you were right,” Derek stated, and headed for the window.

“Son, use a door for once in your life,” Stilinski snapped, stepping aside and gesturing to the hallway.

Derek turned to head out that way and Stiles sighed, “Fine, you can stay.”

“In the living room,” Stilinski stated, “So I don’t have to wonder.”

Stiles was hugging a pillow to his chest and looking vulnerable. His dad was puttering about the kitchen while working on a case. Derek was sitting on the couch with his hands in his jacket pocket staring at his shoes.

“Are you going to say _anything_?” Stiles asked, “Because I’m pretty sure I’m done doing all the talking in whatever-the-hell-this-is.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “Like I said. You were right.”

“About what?” Stiles asked.

“Everything,” Derek shrugged, “Us being right for each other-“

Stiles snorted and Derek’s mouth clamped shut. Stiles sighed and his foot crept out to nudge Derek on the opposite side of the couch, “Keep going, dumb ass.”

“Me being scared,” Derek finished lamely, “I lost my first mate, Stiles. She died before we could… bond… and I never want to feel that again. You’re human too. You’re so fucking fragile and you don’t even know it.”

“So,” Stiles shrugged, “I’ll talk to Scott and-“

“No!” Derek all but shouted, and then winced and tore his terrified look away from Stiles to stare at a stain on the floor.

“So it _was_ Paige,” Stiles said softly, “I’m sorry, man.”

“How do you know about her?” Derek asked, giving him an irritated glance.

“Creepy Uncle Peter, of course,” Stiles replied, “Not that I know how much of what he told us was _true_.”

“I trusted him,” Derek said softly, “He was my uncle and I was just a kid and he convinced me to _hurt her_ and in the end she was in so much pain I had to _kill her_ to stop it. My eyes turned blue that day.”

“I’m sorry, Derek,” Stiles said again softly, “If you don’t want me pushing this I won’t. I just thought that maybe you’ve paid for whatever mistakes you’ve made in your life enough and maybe, just _maybe_ , you should get something nice for a change. I know I’m no prize, but like I said. I’d have been good to you. Loyal.”

Derek winced. Werewolves mated for life and Stiles had the loyalty and devotion of a wolf in ways Derek still found surprising.

“I’m sorry,” Derek replied softly, “I never should have… done that.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Stiles told him, glaring at him sideways, “I’d have _never_ slept with Malia if I knew you were my mate. I’d have waited to date someone else until we’d settled things or ended up with you instead.”

 _His first time could have been with me_.

Derek didn’t reply. He couldn’t because his throat was tight and he was a mess of self-hatred and remorse.

Stiles sighed again, rubbing at his moist eyes, “This is the part where you ask me for a second chance.”

Derek was silent. He felt frozen, his stomach a twisting mess of anxiety and revulsion. He was never good at forgiving himself, how could he ask Stiles to pardon him?

Stiles scoffed and sat up, putting his feet flat on the ground and resting his elbows on his thighs.

_This is it. He’s going to toss me out and I’ll go because I can’t do anything right, not even instinctually natural things, and I’ll officially have nothing left to live for or look forward to in life. Not even in my fantasies._

“Okay, I’ll make this easy for you because I know you’re emotionally constipated at Cheesecake Factory levels. If you want to be with me _grunt_ , and fucking mean it, because I’m not going to force my way into your loft anymore to have you glare at me the whole time. Not again.”

“Hm,” Derek forced out around the lump in his throat.

“Good boy,” Stiles stood up in a surprisingly fluid motion and walked over to Derek to put his hand on his head.

Derek was absolutely mortified by the fact he leaned his head into that touch and rubbed up into it, even if he _was_ still managing a glare at Stiles for the dog joke. Stiles stilled in surprise and then put both hands on Derek’s head and slid them down to his cheeks so Derek was looking up at him with now wide, frightened eyes. He was terrified and more than a bit concerned that he’d just puke all over Stiles in that moment.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly, his tone consoling, “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

Derek’s eyes widened. It wasn’t that easy. Nothing was that easy. Stiles smiled softly and nodded, then leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“Why?” Derek asked, completely baffled.

“Because you need me to,” Stiles replied, straightening back up, “And I’m your mate.”

 

CHAPTER 2

It wasn’t easy. Stiles felt their trust had been breeched and asked Derek if he wanted to commit fully- by literally sealing the deal- or have Stiles move in so they could cram their relationship. Derek didn’t think cramming worked in a relationship any more than as a study technique, but he wasn’t ready to hop into bed with Stiles so he agreed to have the hyper young man move in. Stiles’ father thought they were roommates, or at least that’s what Stiles told his father. Derek suspected that the man knew the truth based on the intense stare he gave Derek when Stiles announced it was time for him to leave the nest and get a ‘roomie’.

“You better protect him if you know what’s good for you,” Stilinski stated, and then left the room without a backward glance. Derek heard him mutter about being allowed to choose his own meals now once he was out of Stiles’ earshot.

So now Stiles was taking up an alarming amount of space in Derek’s home, which went from having lost his scent to being overwhelmed by it. Derek sat down on his couch and Stiles curled up beside him, stuffing his feet under Derek’s thigh and leaning closer than he had before. Derek had gone from Stiles withdrawal to overdose in a heartbeat and decided if Stiles wanted to jam a relationship into a short period of time than he was more than game. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulled him even closer, pressing his nose into Stiles’ neck to breathe in his scent.

“Oh, wow,” Stiles stammered, “That’s a bit hot.”

“Mm,” Derek acknowledged, running his nose along the soft flesh behind Stiles’ ear.

“This is good, you’re finally getting close to me instead of the other way around.”

“Yeah,” Derek gave him a gentle squeeze, mindful of his fragile body.

Then Derek proceeded to do the exact opposite of what he had before, namely he became a second set of clothes for Stiles. When he went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, Derek plastered himself to his back. When Stiles sat on the couch, Derek dragged him halfway into his lap. When Stiles tossed himself down on Derek’s bed to try it out, Derek pounced on him and then rolled so the young man was sprawled across him.

“Whoa! You make a good bed, too!” Stiles laughed, nuzzling his chest, “If you’re still trying to make up for stuff you’re going the right way.”

“You still think you’re straight?” Derek teased.

Stiles propped his elbows up on the bed and folded his hands on Derek’s chest, placing his chin on his digits to smile up at Derek, “I’ve accepted that _you_ are the exception. I have a question.”

“Go on?”

“If I like women, and _you_ like women, but we’re mates, can we watch straight porn?”

Derek lifted his head to give Stiles a baffled look before letting his head fall back, “I’ve honestly never wondered if mates watch porn or not. The only people I’d have had access to ask were my family members.”

“I can imagine that would be weird,” Stiles snickered.

“Yeah, and I was young so... I don’t know. I’d hate to not be able to see women’s bodies ever again.”

“I know, right? They’re beautiful.”

“They are,” Derek bit his lower lip, his voice nostalgic.

“I have an idea,” Stiles bounced a bit on him and Derek bit his lip harder as his cock started to firm up, “Let’s watch some now! We’re not bonded yet, so it won’t bother you, right? Then if we can’t later we’ve at least crossed it off our bucket lists. Let’s watch some!”

“Are you _serious_?” Derek scoffed, “You want to watch porn with me? Now?”

“Yes! I brought my collection just in case we could!” Stiles scrambled off of him and flew towards one of the boxes he hadn’t unpacked yet. He tossed a few items of clothes out onto the floor and then pulled out another box. This one was a toaster oven box and Derek couldn’t help but snort.

“Did you think your dad wouldn’t look in there?”

“No,” Stiles scoffed, “I _knew_ he wouldn’t look in here.”

“Why, because it’s so _clearly_ a toaster oven in a teenage boys room?” Derek wondered.

“No, because there’s no _way_ there’s a toaster oven in a teenage boy’s room,” Stiles gave him an annoyed look, “It’s obviously porn without being a box that says ‘porn stash’. Duh. Oh, and I’m not a teenager anymore. I’m twenty last week.”

“Happy birthday, welcome to manhood, why are you still keeping your porn in a toaster oven box?”

Stiles huffed and dropped the DVD he’d been looking over indecisively, “Fine, where do you keep yours?”

“I don’t have one,” Derek smirked, “When I want-“

Derek stopped short and a look of pain flickered over Stiles’ face. For a moment they were both incredibly uncomfortable and Derek resisted the urge to wrap himself around Stiles again. He couldn’t drive his mate off _again_.

“Well,” Stiles swallowed hard, “I guess it would be hard to enjoy masturbating when you can’t actively come.”

Derek shrugged, glad Stiles had given him an out, “I can still get off, just not in the same way you can.”

Stiles studied the contents of his box in silence for a moment, rapping his fingers against the side.

“Well, what better way for me to learn your body?” Stiles muttered, “I propose we both jerk off to completion… er… is that possible for you? I mean without bonding.”

“Yes,” Derek nodded, “I’ll probably form a knot since you’re here, but as long as I don’t touch it my ‘virginity’ will remain pure.”

Stiles smirked, “So you admit you _are_ a virgin!”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I admit nothing and you’re ridiculous for even suggesting it.”

“Plot or no plot?” Stiles asked rather than arguing.

“You’re the experienced one,” Derek teased, “You choose.”

“Plots are corny. Always. We’re doing plot.”

Derek gave him a confused look but didn’t argue. Stiles flitted through a few more movies and chose one to take over to his DVD player. Derek sat down on the couch and Stiles joined him a moment later. To Derek’s surprise he was already undoing his trousers.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked in surprise.

“Um… playing with my joystick?” Stiles gave Derek a confused look, his face turning bright red, “Weren’t you going to…?”

“Well, yeah, but… it hasn’t even started yet and you’re barely even turned on.”

“You’re going to be weird about this, aren’t you?” Stiles asked pointedly.

“No,” Derek shifted on the couch, “I’m just not sure how this is done. Do you and Scott…?”

“No,” Stiles cut him off, “When we were way young we’d watch and then put a pillow between us so we couldn’t see each other. However, I’m not in a relationship with Scott and I want to see how you touch yourself so I know how your _very_ different anatomy works. Not to mention that we want to lower some of this _chokingly thick_ tension in the room. By choking my chicken.”

Derek stared at him for a moment and then shook his head, “I got nothing. Fine. Hit play and let’s do this.”

“Awesome.”

Stiles grabbed the remote, hit play, and settled back in the couch to tug his underwear down to his knees. Derek greedily drank in the sight of his bare flesh as Stiles lifted his shirt up a bit to rub at his abdomen with loose fingers. His flaccid cock lay against his thigh, his balls relaxed beneath it. Stiles was trimmed but not shaved, for which Derek was relieved. He felt hair was natural and wanted to enjoy Stiles’ texture in full. If he wanted to do some manscaping someday Derek would be game, but for now he wanted the full picture. Derek shifted as Stiles grinned eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

“You got any lube or lotion?” Stiles asked eagerly, “No, never mind. Stupid question.”

“I have lotion,” Derek replied.

“Sweet, you mind?”

Derek nodded and headed to the bathroom, returning with a tube of lotion some odd girlfriend had left there. It was melon scented but he doubted Stiles would care. He returned to find Stiles had _paused_ the porno… so Derek wouldn’t lose the plot. Derek laughed at him, but gave it his attention nonetheless.

The story, of course, opened with blatant sex. A couple were making love in the cabin of a boat in flowing clothes. They stripped slowly, revealing tattoos that weren’t period at all, and accents that were decent if fake. They talked about how they couldn’t wait till their marriage and went from petting to fucking at an alarming rate. Derek contentedly admired both of them, having enjoyed both men and women in his life.

Stiles played with himself casually throughout the movie, giving Derek the impression that he was waiting for a specific scene as he watched the younger man’s erection wax and wane. The plot was atrocious, but also amusing. Derek snickered at a few parts and was honestly turned on during all the scenes. It was when the lesbian scene came on that Stiles’ scent cranked up and he started shifting in his seat and working himself more diligently. Derek went back and forth from the erotic sex on the screen and the sight of Stiles working his hand over his shaft with completion a clear goal. Derek was achingly hard now, and made quick work of pulling his own cock out.

Stiles froze, hand on his dick and lips slightly parted as he stared at Derek with wide eyes. Derek stopped stroking himself a second after he started and raised both eyebrows to give him a concerned look despite the fact his body was revved up.

“I can stop?” Derek offered.

“No, no, keep going,” Stiles licked his lips and studied him, “Where’s the… uh…”

“I haven’t popped a knot yet,” Derek replied, forcing his eyes back to the screen, “It doesn’t usually happen without physical contact with another person.”

In fact, Derek could count all of one time it had, and that was months prior when Stiles had peered in at him in the shower. The scent of his mate being nearby had been absolutely erotic and it was quickly pushing his body towards completion. Derek’s knot was swelling a moment later as he glanced back and forth between the video and Stiles’ frantic fapping beside him.

Stiles hummed and moaned deep in his throat and Derek’s knot throbbed dizzyingly as the younger man struggled with himself.

“Why are you holding back?” Derek growled.

“I…” Stiles choked out, gripping his dick tightly to stop himself from finishing.

“Come already,” Derek insisted, “I want to see what it looks like.”

“Fuck!” Stiles gasped, head falling back and eyes closing. His legs fell further apart and his hips lifted off the couch as he gave himself three more firm strokes and let out a series of low moans.

Derek watched with baited breath as Stiles gripped around the head of his cock and flicked it firmly while ribbons of musky scented seed shot across his chest and abdomen. Stiles’ other hand had pulled up his shirt, but to no avail. He still got a splatter on his shirtfront that Derek was hoping to be able to smell for _days_ if he managed to hide it somewhere in the loft.

“Mm, Derek,” Stiles sighed, sagging on the couch.

Derek shivered. The sound of his name on Stiles’ lips, filled with satiated bliss, was an absolute deal changer. No sooner had Derek heard it than he wanted to hear it again. His fingers drifted lower and grazed his knot, making him shudder and knocking his head back as pleasure arched up his spine. It was overwhelming and he immediately shifted away, stroking himself slowly from above the knot to the tip.

Stiles licked his lips, sitting up a bit as he watched Derek curiously. Derek looked down at himself. This was was normal for Derek, but to Stiles it was all new and strange. Derek tried to see it through Stiles’ eyes, studying the long, thick, uncut length that twitched appreciatively at his mate’s gaze. Derek’s cock was the same olive as his complexion with the exception of the dark red head that jutted out of the foreskin when erect. About an inch from the base was a swelling ring, bulging more on either side like a second pair of _very_ tight balls. Derek avoided touching that portion, mostly stroking the tip and first half of the shaft. Stiles’ eyes were wide and the porno forgotten as he studied Derek’s motions with blatant curiosity.

“Can I touch you or…?”

“Not the knot,” Derek replied, reaching for his hand embarrassingly fast. His knot had formed a few times with Paige but he’d never had more than his pants roughing him up at the time. He could technically pop a knot with anyone, but often didn’t just because he wasn’t excited enough. Since he had never pushed into them enough, none had been the wiser.

“But…”

“ _Not_ the knot,” Derek growled, wrapping Stiles’ fingers around his cock and moaning deeply at the warmth of his mate’s hand.

“Whoa,” Stiles breathed, “I’m touching your dick.”

“Yeah,” Derek sank back into the couch, head falling back and eyes flickering shut. It felt so _good_ , and as hot as it was to watch he just wanted to focus entirely on the friction of Stiles’ long, nimble fingers and calloused palm working over the half of his shaft he’d given him freedom to touch.

“But how will I learn to make you come?”

“I can’t yet,” Derek groaned, “Stiles, don’t push this. I’m on the fucking _edge_ just popping in front of you!”

“I’m not saying _now_ , I mean later. Geez. Like, can you show me the basics without going off or are you too close?”

Derek growled in frustration. He just wanted to _enjoy,_ but Stiles was always in research mode.

“ _Fine,_ ” Derek growled, “But then you _stop_ asking questions.”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles stated, clearly lying, but Derek had a hand on his dick so he wasn’t in debating mode.

Derek pulled Stiles’ hand down to his knot and the young man’s face lit up as if Derek had offered him curly fries. Then he fondled it curiously and Derek’s eyes rolled in his head, his mouth fell open, and he had to pant and grip the cushions as pleasure arched up his spine like a burning hot whip. He was pretty sure he made a choking sound and Stiles’ hand froze on his dick.

“I should stop, shouldn’t I?” Stiles whispered breathlessly.

The logical part of Derek’s brain shouted yes, but the rest of him moaned and pushed up into Stiles’ hand.

“Just… squeeze,” Derek panted, ignoring the sound of the couch ripping beneath his fingers, “The… bulge…”

“Your knot?” Stiles asked, and Derek’s eyes flicked to him in time to see him licking his lips as if he wanted to _taste_ Derek.

“Fuck! Yes!” Derek forced the words out past the howl that was crawling up his throat.

Stiles’ hand retreated and Derek _whined_ piteously, because for all the years that he’d bent men and women over and fucked them stupid he’d never let them near his knot and he’d never had the urge to. The wisps of pleasure he got with his little dry orgasms might never have been enough to reduce him to panting, screaming, moaning messes like his partners were, but he enjoyed the contact and the relief that- to a certain extent- was sure to follow.

“I’m sorry, dude,” Stiles stammered, shifting back on the couch, “I don’t think you were… like… thinking just then.”

Derek shook I his head, eyes tightly screwed shut. He reached down and teased the tip with quick flicks of his wrist until a little roll of pleasure let his muscles relax and a sigh of relief leave his bitten lips. Stiles was sitting there, come cold and crusty on his chest, with wide eyes and a slightly guilty look on his face.

“You… okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You… um… done?”

“Yeah.”

“You… mad?”

“No,” Derek shook his head, pulling his underwear up over his straining erection.

“You’re still uh-“

“Hard, yeah,” Derek nodded, “It stays that way for a while.”

“Can you, like, go again?” Stiles wondered.

Derek shrugged, “Yeah, for a few hours if I really want to push it.”

“Shit on a cracker, no wonder that lady could barely walk!” Stiles spat out.

“Well, if I knotted you it would be over for a while, so don’t feel like you’d have to keep up,” Derek shrugged, “We’d be tied together for at least half an hour.”

“Okay so… do you want me to try again but not touch your-“

Stiles was reaching out slowly but Derek didn’t think he could handle another encounter. He intercepted Stiles’ hand and pulled it down to the shredded couch, just holding it tightly in his own for a moment.

“We need showers,” Derek stated practically.

“Oh, yeah, um,” Stiles blushed, “I just usually use tissues but I was so excited I sat down without thinking. Like, I don’t normally _sit_ in my funk, you know?”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Kay.”

“And thanks,” Derek pushed himself to his feet and pulled Stiles along, “You’re right. I did need you to stop.”

XXX

Stiles was in heaven with a heavy dose of hell. Derek was wrapped around him like a warm bear rug, hot and scratchy against his back in the best of ways. His erection would rub up against Stiles at night and he’d huff against his neck and gnaw on him gently as if he were trying to taste Stiles’ flesh. The younger man was permanently marked all over his neck, and lived in a constant state of turned the fuck on. He also had to keep easing his ass away from Derek’s constant rubbing. He had no idea how he hadn’t accidentally bonded himself to someone else since he spent an hour a day at _least_ with a popped knot, as he called it. Stiles wasn’t sure how much participation had to be involved to create a bond but he was fairly certain that letting Derek frot himself to completion on Stiles’ bum while he was sleeping was a clear violation of trust.

Thankfully, Stiles didn’t find jerking himself off twice a night to be a violation of trust, so he squirmed a bit away from Derek’s sleepy thrusts and started tossing off fast and hard. Derek’s hands wandered and Stiles happily encouraged them towards a nipple. He thrust into his hand, grabbed Derek’s hand to cover his own mouth with it, and licked at his palm. Salt and musk assailed his senses until he was finally able to shake through his climax… just as a hand dipped down to grope his ass.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles choked out against his hand. It wasn’t intelligible, of course, but the garbled mess Derek heard was definitely words.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Derek growled, removing his hand from Stiles’ mouth.

“ _You’re_ driving me crazy,” Stiles slurred.

“It’s been a week, Stiles,” Derek growled, nuzzling into the back of Stiles’ hair, “Is our relationship _crammed_ yet?”

“ _You’re_ gonna be crammed,” Stiles mumbled sleepily and then yawned loudly.

Derek snorted, “Could be neat. I’ve never bottomed before.”

Derek rubbed up against Stiles deliberately, moaning softly against his shoulder as he shuddered with excitement. Stiles could feel the brawny man’s cock throbbing as he pressed against Stiles’ body readily.

“You’d do that?” Stiles asked, suddenly _very_ awake.

“Mm, not sure I have the control to top you right now,” Derek panted, “You’re so soft and small…”

“Am _not_!” Stiles argued defensively.

“Not _that_ ,” Derek huffed, giving his shoulder a nip, “Fragile.”

“I’m not _fragile_ , dude!” Stiles squirmed out of Derek’s arms and the werewolf gave him an annoyed glare in the dim lighting.

Stiles turned on the light, which made Derek’s eyes flash blue in defense, and turned to face him.

“Derek, I’m not fragile.”

“Compared to what, a hummingbird?” Derek insisted, “Come back here. I’m ready.”

“Oh, so that’s all we’ve been waiting _an entire week_ for? You to be ready? You are aware I need to be ready, too? That _maybe_ I need to be able to trust you?”

“How long are you going to throw that in my face?” Derek snapped, “We weren’t even _together_.”

“I don’t mean _that!_ ” Stiles snapped, “I mean with _me_. Derek, you’ve spent your whole life knowing that when you finally busted a knot or nut or whatever you call it, that it would mean forever for you. I haven’t. This is scary as fuck to me.”

“You’ve been the one pursuing _me_!” Derek spat out, his voice going up a surprising octave in his frustration.

“Yeah, but with the goal of having a lifelong relationship,” Stiles replied back, “Which I’m _all_ on board for, but dude? Your dick is scary.”

“What?” Derek asked with a slight shake of his head, “It’s just a dick.”

“Yeah, with a big-ass knot that you want to put inside my tiny ass. This is the first you’ve talked about the reverse and I’d like to hear more,” Stiles stated, sitting down and putting his hands in his lap to wait patiently for an explanation.

Derek growled in frustration, “You’re anxious about bottoming?”

“I’m anxious about the inevitable, yes,” Stiles nodded, “I thought we might just have a non-penetrative relationship for a while. I don’t know if I’m a ‘side’, as they say it, but your knot might make me into one.”

“So you don’t want to bond, even externally or from the top, because you never want me to top you?” Derek asked, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

“No, not never,” Stiles replied, “Just not right away. I’m open to the idea, but I’m _scared_. You get huge! It’s scary as fuck, Derek.”

“Humans have bottomed to mate werewolves before,” Derek told him, “It’s possible to be knotted anally in a safe way. It requires a lot of preparation, lube, and caution.”

“See, that’s something I need to hear,” Stiles smiled and held his hand gently while Derek gave him an absolutely disgusted glare, “Oh, stop. You knew we’d have to talk about icky emotions eventually.”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Because you finally got up the balls to fuck me and I put the breaks on? Really?” Stiles scoffed, “Because you’ve apparently been giving yourself blueballs for _years_ , dude. If you’d approached me in highschool I’d have gone for you.”

“You were in _middle school_ then!”

“I was very horny,” Stiles shrugged.

“That’s just wrong.”

“No. You and _Kate_ were just wrong. I’m your mate. That’s right. In so, so many ways. Now, I want a _lasting_ relationship with you, Derek. Are you _really_ ready to give me that, or are you just horny?”

“You sound like your dad,” Derek grumbled.

“Just answer the fucking question,” Stiles sighed.

Derek leaned back in the bed, pulling Stiles’ hand along so he could play with his fingertips while he thought things through. Stiles sat there and waited while the man pain flowed through Derek’s beefy brain.

“Yes. Yes, I want this with you. I don’t deserve it, but I-“

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Derek, the martyr thing? Not happening anymore. You’ve got a mate to take care of, okay? You’re worried about me being fragile? So express it healthily. By protecting me from big bad wendigos and stuff. And be gentle if and when you finally top me, but _don’t_ do the emotionally constipated ‘I’m no good for you’ bullshit. Everyone deserves someone, and the fates have decided that we deserve each other. Stop questioning the fates. They have kicked our asses in the past and they’ll do it again, dude. It’s like saying ‘let’s split up’ in a haunted house or ‘nothing else could possibly go wrong’. You’re just asking for another Beacon Hills disaster.”

Derek raised one caterpillar eyebrow, “By not sleeping with you?”

“By not _appreciating_ that I’m the dude you’re supposed to be sleeping with,” Stiles corrected, punching his shoulder lightly and then grimacing in pain, “Seriously, Derek. Look at us. We’re weird, and we have to work at it, but we’re good for each other. From the moment you accepted this you’ve been crawling all over me, wanting to be cuddled and petted like a puppy, and what have I done?”

“Mocked me and made me regret ever having been born with a knot?” Derek deadpanned.

“Besides that,” Stiles waved a dismissive hand in the air, “I’ve _accepted you_. I get that you’re super touchy feely, because I know at least enough of your past to know you need cuddles. Like, seriously need them. Like abandoned babies in war torn countries need cuddles.”

“How incredibly patronizing and depressing of you,” Derek grumbled.

“I’ve also put up with your sourwolf attitude, which believe me mister, is no easy feat,” Stiles waggled a finger at Derek, who pouted but didn’t argue the point.

“So what now?” Derek asked with a sigh.

“Now we wait till I can get it up again,” Stiles shrugged, “Unless you want to do this differently? You ready to commit?”

“Yes,” Derek met his eyes, “Completely.”

“Okay,” Stiles smiled and laid down on the bed, “So c’mere and-“

Derek pounced. He positively leaped at Stiles, grabbed him, and rolled while manipulating his limbs. When he stopped he was straddling Stiles’ torso with his boxer briefs taut across his aching erection. He slid out a claw and sliced up one thigh until the fabric separate with an elastic swish and dangled off the other leg. His cock bounced free, the knot already beginning to swell at the very idea of bonding to Stiles. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hands and pressed both to Derek’s groin with a needy whine.

“Easy, sexywolf,” Stiles purred.

“Nothing about this is easy,” Derek groaned, head falling back as Stiles explored him curiously.

Derek’s hips were jerking forward without his volition, that powerful jolt of burning nerves shooting up his lower back and frying his brain. He was a wreck of animalistic responses, pulling at his own hair while panting Stiles’ name like a mantra. The young man figured out what drove him the most insane fairly quickly. It wasn’t long before Stiles was working the head and shaft with one hand while rhythmically squeezing the bulge at the base with the other. Derek was panting with need, spots appearing in front of his eyes. His need to press inside of Stiles was overwhelming, but his mate had expressed fear and he would _never_ hurt Stiles.

“Stiles,” Derek growled, “You need to just… _steady_ pressure!”

Derek wasn’t even ashamed of how thick with pleading his voice sounded. He was _desperate_ to break that final barrier between them and form the bond he’d always dreamt of with Stiles. The long fingered hand that had been unintentionally teasing him gripped him and Derek felt the head of his cock swell in impending release.

“T-tighter!” Derek choked out, leaning forward and bracing his hands on either side of Stiles’ head.

“I don’t want to hurt-“

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, voice a wreck of tattered emotions and blatant physical need.

Stiles squeezed, gripping him as if his body were climaxing around his knot, and Derek howled as the most mind-shattering bliss flooded his system. Every nerve in his body was on fire. This was no soothing shiver of pleasure; this was full body inferno! He couldn’t even take more than half a breath in after his howl because his body shuddered and another pulse left him. He vaguely realized that Stiles had more than stepped up to the plate by curling down and wrapping his expressive lips around Derek’s cockhead. Derek’s eyes were swimming as he opened them to stare down at Stiles’ sleepmussed head where it poised at his groin. Stiles suckled a bit, making encouraging sounds, and Derek sobbed as pleasure shot through him again. Stiles’ grip on his knot wasn’t faltering even though his hand had to be cramped. Derek’s own body was tense, naturally expecting himself to be tied to his mate for a good half an hour. Stiles’ neck cricked and his head dropped back, his lips shiny from his efforts as he rolled his head and shoulders.

“Oh, man, you’re like… having _all_ the orgasms now,” Stiles stared up at Derek with wide eyes, “You okay.”

Derek tried to talk but all that came out was a broken sounding whine of Stiles’ name and another spurt of fluids splashed his chin and neck. Stiles jumped a bit and adjusted his grip on Derek’s knot. It threw him over the edge and Derek took in a breath just in time to scream again as his body shook and his hips rolled to chase the unbridled gratification. This time Stiles’ torso was given a liberal shower of hot white cream and he grinned from ear to ear as he stared up at Derek.

“Oh, wow, you’re so gorgeous like this,” Stiles whispered, “Look at you, my wolf.”

Derek panted, shoulders heaving as he tried to find some sort of solid ground. He knew now why wolves preferred to be _inside_ their partners when this happened. He felt disconnected, as if he were too far from Stiles and this wasn’t _enough_. He’d gone back to whispering his name and Stiles had moved a sticky hand up to stroke his cheek gently.

“It’s okay, love. I’m here. I’m here, Derek. You’re with me forever now. I’m yours.”

Stiles’ words soothed the whining wolf inside of Derek and he sagged against him, trapping Stiles’ hand between their bodies as he clawed the headboard and just _shook_. Stiles’ free hand stroked along Derek’s back and his mouth pressed kisses to his chest and side.

“Hey, scoot down,” Stiles insisted, “You can press against my thigh, okay? Or I can roll over?”

Derek nodded and slid down his body slowly, regretting the release of Stiles’ hand from his knot. He instantly pressed tightly against his thigh, straddling his leg and burying his face against Stiles’ shoulder. He didn’t realize he was crying until Stiles made soft shushing noises and told him it would be okay.

“I won’t break your heart, beloved,” Stiles promised, “I’m here. Till death do us part. You’re my husband now, Derek.”

“M-marry me?” Derek choked out, and felt his face heat as he managed to blush _through_ his sex flush, “Shit. No. This is a _terrible_ time to propose.”

Stiles laughed, “Seems perfect to me.”

“I’m sticky with come and crying on you,” Derek grumbled.

“Yeah, and I’m yours,” Stiles soothed, “Happy tears, yeah? No regrets?”

“No,” Derek promised, “No regrets.”

“Then we’re marrying as soon as I can convince my dad,” Stiles pressed a kiss to the side of Derek’s head.

Derek turned his face and his mouth covered Stiles’ own in a long, passionate kiss. He loved him, and Stiles was ready and willing to love him back. Forever.


End file.
